


falling for you

by ghostofzeus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The rest of the crew is there as well, excuse my shitty writing this had been in my drafts for a while and i needed to finish it, this is short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minty Wedding au</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Han from the minty sinners 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

Nathan straightens his tie in Bellamy and Clarke’s hallway mirror and heads into the backyard. He sees Monty looking nervous as he stands off to the side of the altar so he walks over to him from behind, wrapping his arms around him and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. 

“Babe, everything is going to be perfect, we’ve got nothing to worry about anymore.” It’s Nathan and Monty’s wedding day and they’re about to get married in the Griffin-Blake’s backyard with all of their friends in attendance. 

“I know, I know, I just really don’t want a last minute catastrophe on our wedding day.” 

“Monty we’ll be fine,” Nate says as he turns Monty around to face him and takes his hands up in his own. “Clarke has got the final arrangements completely under control, you know how she likes to micro-manage.” 

“I know, I know.” he sighs “Can you believe this is actually happening, Nate?” 

“And it only took two years of us pining after each other to realize we felt the same way.” 

“At least we weren’t as bad as Bellamy and Clarke.” Monty adds with a laugh “How they were dancing around each other five years and neither of them realized how they felt will always be a mystery.” 

“We’re better than our friends, Babe, that’s what counts.”

Bellamy calls them over and tells them that it’s time. They stand in front of the altar as Jasper, a legitimate Ordain Minister, don’t ask he apparently became one online, hands clasped together as they exchange their vows. 

Nathan takes a deep breath before he starts, “Monty Green, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you that day Bellamy dragged me to the museum. You were in the space section looking wide eyed at all of the technology and then you looked up at me and smiled, you fucking smiled and I was a goner right then and there,” Monty smiled widely across from Nathan with tears in his eyes as he continues, “Monty, you are the reason I get up everyday. You’re the love of my life and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Monty pulls Nathan in and kisses him hard, not caring that they’re supposed to wait. Then he starts his vows. “Nathan Miller you are the grumpy light of my life. You keep me going in ways you don’t even know, whether it’s being an adorable grump in the morning or letting me fall asleep against you when we watch netflix together on our couch. You are the one person I can’t live without. I love you to the moon and back.” 

***  
Nathan and Monty dance to Can’t Help Falling in Love at the reception and all of their friends clap and cheer when the song is over. Monty leans up and plants a soft kiss on Miller’s lips 

“I love you to the moon and back Nathan Miller.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment! 
> 
> you can find me here;  
> tumblr:bellamymiller


End file.
